


An Unexpected Babysitter (AKA Ragnor is in for a Surprise)

by AJenno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babysitting, Babysitting fun, Cheeky Catarina, Doting Dads, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Ragnor, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable kids, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Magnus and Alec had a date planned and ask Catarina to babysit (Well she volunteered before). Catarina convinces Ragnor to come along and...Well, yeah. Just read it *Winks*





	An Unexpected Babysitter (AKA Ragnor is in for a Surprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MortallWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortallWarlock/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift! I was trying to get it done in time for Bay's birthday but life was chaotic and I didn't make it in time for her birthday. Anyway, I know this isn't really canon, especially since I'm mixing book characters with show characters (That and you know Ragnor and Raphael are alive in this). But I wanted to do a fun story for Bay and since I know she loves Ragnor, I couldn't resist this fic. It's fluff. It's what it is. Family fluff. You've been warned! *Cackles*

How did things end up this way? How had Ragnor Fell, former High Warlock of London, come so far in his long life, to end up, on this night, in this manner? Never once had he, the living epitome of knowledge, thought he would be sitting on the ground, a delicately small, silver crown precariously perched on his head, at the aftermath of a child's tea party. And all because he had agreed to play babysitter with Catarina as a favor. 

Earlier that evening: 

"You are going to do what now?" 

"I have volunteered to babysit Alec and Magnus' children. I took care of Madzie for quite some time before. But now they have two boys added to the mix and that is why I am calling you. I can handle the three children but I think someone helping me would be an added bonus. And you need to get out more. You are too holed up in your home. Come now, Ragnor, do me a favor and help me babysit the children while Alec and Magnus go on their date." 

"Could they not have found other babysitters? Between the two of them, they should know plenty of people. Why are they asking us to do it?" 

"They asked me as a favor. And it's a special date, it's their anniversary, so of course they want to go out. Besides, Magnus mentioned you but figured you would not willingly volunteer to babysit. Imagine his surprise if you come along with me. Don't you enjoy having the upper hand with him?" 

Catarina did have a point there. Ragnor had been friends with Magnus for a long time. And though he did love his friend, he enjoyed pulling the wool over Magnus' eyes even more. "Alright, alright. I will go with you. But no tricks, Catarina, and do not leave me with the children alone. I have not been around children their ages in quite some time." 

"I'm not working tonight so unless an actual emergency occurs, I will be with you all the way." 

Moments later, Catarina and Ragnor stood in front of the door to Magnus and Alec's place, and Catarina reached up to knock. "I got it!" The voice of a young girl floated through the air followed by an adult male voice, chastising the child for running to the door without checking who was there first. The door was opened and Catarina smiled as the adorable little girl, Madzie, rolled her eyes before she spoke again. "I knew who was behind the door." She informed the man who came running towards the door to stop her from opening it in case of strangers. 

"Madzie, sweet girl, how are you?" Catarina asked, leaning over to give the girl a hug, which was returned enthusiastically. 

"I am really good. Papa told me you were coming and I got really excited." Madzie had really opened up more ever since first being taken care of by Catarina and more so since she was adopted by Magnus and Alec. But now she cast a careful glance at the man she had not met yet before she gave him a shy smile as recognition set in. "You must be Ragnor." 

"Heard of me, have you?" Ragnor asked, noting the strong power she radiated. A young Warlock but a very strong one already. 

"Ah huh. Catarina spoke of you when I lived with her. And Papa has told us stories about you." She informed Ragnor before she turned to the man behind her. "You and Papa are going to be late for your date, Daddy." 

"Well you know your Papa, sweetheart. He likes to take his time. Why don't you go check on him? He did mention wanting help on what jewelry to wear tonight." 

Madzie's eyes lit up. "Okay!" She said and raced off. 

"It has only been a couple of weeks since I have seen her, but it seems like she grows more and more every day. Hello Alec, thank you for having us over tonight." Catarina murmured, turning her attention to the Shadowhunter now that Madzie was out of sight. 

"Thank you for agreeing to babysit for us. The boys are getting dressed. They just finished up their bath. We usually wait until bed time but didn't want you to have to deal with that task. And, well, sorry if this seems rude, but were you tricked into being here tonight?" Alec asked, turning his attention to Ragnor. 

Ragnor frowned. "Why would I be tricked into being here?" 

Alec cleared his throat. "No offense to you. I was just informed by Magnus that you did not seem to be a fan of children. He told me he once asked you to babysit and, well, you turned him down." 

Ragnor waved those words away. "I was busy then. Things come up and such. But I am quite glad to be here this evening, helping Catarina take care of your children." He said, quite cheerfully. 

"Sorry Alexander, I couldn't decide between the turquoise or..." Magnus trailed off, blinking in surprise as he spotted Ragnor in the entryway. Before he could think about his words, he asked, "Ragnor. What are you doing here? Were you tricked?" Before Ragnor could answer, Magnus looked to Catarina. "Did you blackmail him?" 

Catarina opened her mouth to answer but Ragnor beat her to it. "I was not tricked nor blackmailed. Really now, why is everyone so surprised? I happen to love children and jumped at the chance to help Catarina babysit." He said with that cheerful smile still on his face.

Magnus eyed him with caution and was about to comment when Alec spoke up, loud enough to be heard throughout the place. "Boys, Madzie, we're leaving!"

There was a scramble of feet and soon after, Madzie, and her brothers, Rafael and Max, came out to give their fathers their goodbyes. "Behave yourselves." Madzie informed Alec and Magnus as she patted their cheeks since they were at her eye level. Alec chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"I will make sure Papa behaves." He teased and Magnus let out a sound of indignation.

"I know how to behave, Alexander. I am more worried about our children being on their best behavior. Remember what we agreed on earlier, Max?" Magnus asked, looking over at his youngest.

Max rolled his eyes but nodded, "No practicing magic without you, Papa. And even though our babysitters are Warlocks too, I am to wait for you since I have been learning from you."

"Good boy. And Madzie?" He faced Madzie now who gave him a very sweet and innocent smile.

"No practicing magic for me either, even though I know how to use it. And I am not to tempt my little brother into using his magic either."

"Good girl. Rafael?"

The young Shadowhunter straightened up. "Dad put my bow up so I wouldn't practice while you guys were gone. I promise to look after Madzie and Max, and we will all be on our best behavior with Catarina and Ragnor."

"Aren't you proud of them?" Magnus asked, wiping at an imaginary tear before he grinned, looping his arm through Alec's. Then they turned towards Catarina and Ragnor. "There's a number of emergency contacts on the fridge just in case. And if you need us, you know how to get a hold of us."

"Yes, yes. Go on you two or you're going to be late for your reservation." Catarina made a shoo'ing motion and Alec smirked as they headed out. They could have portaled to their destination but Alec wanted to surprise Magnus so he had a surprise for them in the form of their transportation.

As soon as they were gone, Catarina turned towards the children with a smile, and a clap of her hands. "Who is hungry?"

A little while later:

Everything had been going well after that. The kids had eaten the pizza that had been ordered with enthusiasm and Catarina and Ragnor had managed to do some crafts with the kids without there being a mess; well, too much of a mess anyway. Good thing about being a Warlock there, the ability to clean up a mess quickly.

But shortly after, as the boys argued with Madzie about having a tea party versus playing outside, Catarina's phone rang. She excused herself for a moment and the next thing Ragnor knew, she came back, speaking quickly. "I have to go. There's been an emergency."

"What?" Ragnor looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? You said you didn't have any work tonight."

"I don't. But this is an emergency and my help is needed. Just finish up this activity with them and then get them ready for a movie then bed. You can handle that much."

"Well of course I can. But--"

"But nothing. I have to run. Kids? I have to take off. Behave yourselves for Ragnor, alright?"

There was a chorus of noise after that and a couple of minutes later, Ragnor was left alone with three children. "So...Which activity won?"

When he was informed Madzie won the rock, paper, scissors game, Ragnor regretfully informed her he had never had the kind of tea party she had in mind. The boys tried to convince her to change her mind, but Madzie wouldn't budge. In fact, her eyes lit up. "I know how to fix this!" She said and ran off. Ragnor was about to follow her but she was back within seconds. "Come on, help me get the stuff." She told her brothers and they begrudgingly followed her, leaving Ragnor frowning, wondering what she had done.

His question was answered when there was a knock on the door. Curiously, but with caution, he moved to open the door and frowned again when he noted the person there, looking a bit harried. "Raphael? What are you doing here? Did Catarina call you?"

"What? No. I was summoned here. Is there an emergency?"

"No. But I didn't summon you. Who--"

"Uncle Raphael!" Madzie called out, smiling as she raced towards the open door. "You're just in time for our tea party! You can tell Uncle Ragnor about our tea parties and all the fun we have. Come on." She tugged on his hand and he went willingly because he was a sucker for her and her brothers. Ragnor closed the door and wondered who had called Raphael and why.

A couple of hours later:

"No seriously, it's alright Catarina. We are home now and I know you had to take off. I appreciate you letting me know when you left and why. And yes I know Ragnor is more than capable of taking care of three children. That is why Alec and I kept on our date or we would have come back right away. Yes, I appreciate you offering to babysit again sometime. Have a good night now, and thank you again." Magnus hung up the phone and looked up at Alec as they approached their front door. "I could tell she felt bad about having to take off but the emergency wasn't planned so I can't blame her. Shall we see the extent of the damage?"

"You make it seem like it's going to be awful. Our kids are energetic but they know how to behave when they need to." Alec reminded his beloved before they opened the door. The place was quiet as they walked inside. But as they passed the kitchen, Alec noticed something out of place. "Magnus." He pointed over to the counter where a pocket watch that had been imbued with magic lay.

"Crap." Magnus muttered, knowing the watch had been in its' rightful place before they had left. "Which one of the kids do you think called Raphael?" He asked Alec in a whisper. The watch had been a gift from the vampire leader as a way to summon him in case there was ever an emergency and his presence was needed immediately.

"I have a feeling we're going to find out. Come on." Alec tugged on Magnus' hand. They walked through their home but stopped short at the entryway to their living room. What seemed like the remains of one of Madzie's infamous tea parties was off to one side. The television was on, the end credits of Alice in Wonderland playing on it. And on the floor, leaning against the couch was Raphael, his namesake Rafael curled up in his lap. The child had one arm loosely wrapped around Raphael's waist, the other against Raphael's chest. Both were sound asleep. Besides them, also leaning against the couch in a sitting position was Ragnor. He had one of Madzie's silver crowns partially situated on his head, one end of the crown around one of Ragnor's horns. One of his arms was loosely wrapped around Madzie and the other around Max. All three were also sound asleep. 

"Well isn't this a sight? I almost don't want to wake them." Magnus murmured but even his soft voice managed to stir Raphael.

He blinked a couple of times to clear the fuzz, and noted Magnus and Alec smiling at him. "Tea party." He simply said before he continued. "I'll get him into his bed." He stated, referring to Rafael. Alec began to argue, not wanting to put Raphael to any more trouble, but Raphael waved him off. "I have him." He reiterated before he headed towards Rafael's room to put him to sleep.

"I feel like what happened tonight is going to be a great story. I can't wait to hear it." Magnus murmured to Alec and leaned down to take Madzie from Ragnor. But he was surprised when Ragnor's eyes flew open, a green fire in them as his arms defensively curled more around the children. 

Then Ragnor realized who it was, so he relaxed, and let out a yawn before speaking. "Magnus. You are back." He mumbled then looked down at the sleeping children laying against him. "We must have fallen asleep during the movie. What time is it?"

"Close to midnight. Did everything turn out okay? Were there any problems?"

"What? No. We handled it. The kids should be put in their own beds, shouldn't they?"

"Yes. Here, let me take Max." Alec moved closer, carefully taking his son from Ragnor so as not to wake him before he turned and walked off with the intent of putting Max in his own bed. 

"I can get Madzie." Magnus went to move in but Ragnor shook his head, shifting to stand up, readjusting the small girl in his arms.

"I have her. She showed me where her room was earlier when we got some more stuff for the tea party. I will put her in bed." He told Magnus before he walked off, leaving Magnus baffled, wondering what had gotten into his friend. After Ragnor set Madzie down in bed and covered her up, he turned to leave but her sleepy voice caught his attention.

"Goodnight Uncle Ragnor. Thank you for babysitting us. Please come back soon." She mumbled before she fell asleep fully again.

Ragnor stood there for a moment, looking at the young Warlock. Then with a smile, he left her room, closing her door quietly behind him. He heard voices coming from the kitchen area and headed that way. When he arrived, Raphael was stretching his arms above his head. When he spotted Ragnor he smirked, and pointed up to his head. Ragnor looked confused for a moment then felt his cheeks color before he reached up to remove the crown that had been on his head, setting it down on the counter. 

Magnus barely held back a snicker. "I would ask for all the details about tonight but it is late and Alexander has an early morning. But don't think you're getting away from the story later. I'll be in touch. Oh and thank you both, I mean that." Magnus said, honesty clear in his tone of voice.

"It means a lot to us that you were willing to take such good care of our kids." Alec added with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Magnus, pulling his back flush to Alec's chest.

"Saps, all of you." Ragnor teased before he continued. "It was my pleasure. Raphael might have been tricked into coming but he had a good time too."

Raphael cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "Yes, well, I have to get back to my clan now if it is all the same to you."

"Right. Goodnight you two." Ragnor waved as he and Raphael headed out and Alec locked the door behind them. 

Not but a moment later, Magnus' phone went off. He looked down to see a text from Ragnor. One that simply read, "Next time you need a babysitter, call me." Magnus chuckled, showing Alec the message. "Our kids know how to enchant people, don't they, Alexander?"

"They do. Just like their Papa." Alec teased before he drew Magnus close to him, and kissed him. "Early morning or not, I still have plans for you tonight."

"You don't say." Magnus teased right back then grinned as Alec nodded before they both headed towards their bedroom, buzzing pleasantly from a date gone well, and from the knowledge they had some damn good kids. And some damn good friends as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! That was fun to write. Seriously, I couldn't stop once I started until I was done. Bay! I hope you enjoyed the story. She also writes a great fanfic here on this site and she's an incredible artist that can be found on Twitter at [@mortallwarlock](http://twitter.com/mortallwarlock) And! (I'm also over on Twitter at: [@Ajenno](http://twitter.com/Ajenno) if you want to find me there). I also love kudos and awesome comments. Thanks and much <3 to all!


End file.
